


Resident Evil: Blood Moon

by LolipopPanda



Series: The Blood Moon Virus [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada starts seeing Sky as a younger sister, Chris's romance starts one sided, F/M, Leon is stubborn, Poor Sky's sister is brainwashed and confused, Reader Is Badass, Reader is Sky, Reader is Sweet, Skys romance starts one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopPanda/pseuds/LolipopPanda
Summary: The Blood Moon it is said to be a cult ran by a priestess who is taking over a small town.  The people who join seems to be affected by a virus having blood coming from their eyes as their bodies rot slowly. No doubt that Weasker is involved in this.  Can Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield save this town before it's too late? And who is this mysterious hacker that is helping them?





	1. The Blood Moon Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Resident Evil fans,  
> This fic is based off the video game, not the movie. Now with that said I do hope you enjoy the fic. This is a Leon S. Kennedy x Named Female Reader and Wesker x Original Female Character fic.
> 
> Warning: Foul Language, Smut, Fluff, Rape, and Violence up ahead.
> 
> If you don't like it and comment more than once know that it will be ignored. So just save your time and stop reading it. To everyone else feel free to comment whenever. 83
> 
> Other than that enjoy guys,   
> love,  
> Lolipop Panda

Hello Agent Kennedy and Chris Redfield,

I am Lotus and I have hacked into both of your systems to tell you a story of a small town that is in great need of your help at the moment.

I do apologize for the rudeness. Yet as I said the town needs your help before the danger goes any further.

Why ask help from two different men. One from the government and the other from BSAA? It's simple really you two are both fighting against the same things which are called B.O.Ws.

 

And this story gentlemen has a great deal of them.

 

I am sure you have heard about The Blood Moon Cult in the town of Winter Springs NY.

 

Of how the towns people tried to call for help. And yet no one came to assist the small town and had decided to ignore their calls. Since it was just a small cult no harm could be done.

 

That is why I have done this to gain your attention.

I have heard many stories of you two Mr Kennedy and Mr Redfield. And that  
two of you can help us.

 

For you see. Behind every cult, there is a back story.

 

It all started years back Winter Springs was a very peaceful town. It had amazing festivals for every Holiday. And in that town was a well-known family named the Smiths.

Alex Smith a very popular town doctor he would use his talents for  
the small town by making medicines whenever the pharmacy has run out.

 

His wife Kristy Smith was the P.I of the town.

 

Whenever the station needed her help for a case they couldn't solve. She   
was there when they would call.

 

And then there was their two precious daughters.

 

Kitty Smith who had her father alburn hair and her mother's brown eyes.   
Was a very talented town artist everyone was in aw about her artwork. She  
even did drawing for ads for the small stores there.

 

Skylar Smith had her mother's Strawberry blond hair and father's Green-  
blue eyes. She would do a radio broadcasts and write her books from her room. It was a small town after all. And the single there wasn't that great for other stations to reach since they were kinda in the middle of no where.

 

Yes, this family was very loved for their charity towards the town. And they   
were happy to help.

 

All except for Alex Smith.

 

He wanted more than just the appreciation of such a small town. He wanted power.   
money and fame for his talent Alex would sacrifice anything for this..anything.

 

That was when he got the phone call.

 

Apparently, the caller had told him to make some kind of virus. That would   
mutate a human to where they were no longer human but a mindless shell that is being controlled by the holder of the virus themselves.

 

And to find someone that is slightly immune to the virus. Yet is still infected  
to where he could of control of them also. If he did this Alex would gain the  
money and power he wanted.

 

And Doctor Smith did exactly that.

 

By the using the other diseases that were sent to him by the caller. He had created a virus called the Blood Moon Virus.

 

Sound familiar? Like the name of a certain cult right?

 

Now back to our story.

 

After making the virus Doctor Smith had experimented on his daughters.   
While they were asleep. His youngest daughter Skyler was not being   
infected at all it would seem that she was immune.

 

As for his daughter Kitty, the virus was doing exactly what the mysterious caller wanted. His plan was in motion. She was immune but only a little to where it was slightly infecting her.

 

What he didn't notice was that his wife was noticing the changes to Kitty.

 

At first, she had thought that he daughter had caught a virus from work.   
That was until she had found her husbands writen charts. Anger had filled Mrs Smith.

 

" What the hell are you doing to our daughters?" She hissed while narrowing  
her eyes towards her husband who had just entered their room.

 

" Kristy, I know this seems bad..."

 

" Bad? Alex, you had put a deadly virus into both of our daughters."

 

"I did this for us. It can give us both riches and fame..."

 

"No Alex, You did it for you. I don't need money or fame. Look I'm taking the girls and leaving they'll be safer away from a monster like you." Mrs Smith   
finished in anger as she grabs a suitcase to pack her things.

 

" You mean that you're just taking Skyler."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

" Think about it Kristy, my dear if you take Kitty you will risk the chance of getting everyone else in town affected by this virus." Alex finished with a sinister smile.

 

"...Fine, but I will find a way to get Kitty away from you."

 

" You can try my love, and yet you might not even survive long enough to protect Skylar from us. My new boss might have some use for her." The doctor responded with a dark chuckle as his wife pushes past him.

 

Once Kristy had woken her youngest daughter she left the house. With   
Skylar asking why they were leaving.

 

That was the aweful the two sisters were seperated.

 

A few years had passed and Kristy had changed her and Skylar's last name to Jones in hopes that Alex wouldn't find them. Sadly though that didn't work after the Blood Moon cult was made.

A member had found Sarah and murdered her. 

Leaving her now lonley daughter behind only to hide and watch in fear as the cult slowly takes over her town. Affecting the new members with the virus.

Skyler is now one of the many innocents that are hiding from the cult. Hoping that one day help will come and save them,

So I ask you, Mr Redfield and Mr Kenedy. Will you help the town?

Or will you be like the people that Leon works for? And ignore the plead for help and have the virus spread across the United States to where it might spread across the world?

If you both pick to help I will meet you at Winter Snow Diner. It is one of safe places that the cult hadn't reached yet. 

Until then gentlemen the choice is up to you.* The voice from the computer finished as the screen goes black.

Having the room that Leon Kennedy was sitting in darken.

" So?" Chris Redfield asked from the other side of his phone.

"...Yeah, it's a good thing that you called me." Leon responded under his voice.

" Think we should go?"

" We have to, to save that small town from the nightmare we have both been through. And to keep the United States and the rest of the world safe."

" Heh, I knew you would say that. Let's just hope that this Lotus keeps their word." Chris said while shutting his eyes and leans against the wall as he holds his cell phone up against his ear.


	2. A Small Town Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Leon meet reader

Once Chris and Leon had arrived in the small town they were both greeted with nothing but closed businesses and empty streets.

The only sound that was filling air was coming from the church that was a few blocks away passed the old diner. The two men look at each other and started to make their way towards the church.

But was suddenly stopped as they were both pulled into the old diner that they were walking past.

" What the hell are you two doing?" A deep voice asked with a quiet hiss.

Our two heroes turned around finding a small group of people looking towards them in worry.

"T-they could be a new follower, we shouldn't have let them in." A blond woman hissed as she holds her baby close.

" Sky said that their not." a man with slicked back raven hair said as he looks towards them.

Leon examines the man closely he was wearing a greasy diner apron with a white short shelve shirt and blue jeans beneath he was most likely the cook of this old restaurant.

" So tell me why are you two here?" A Redheaded man asked causing the dirt blond agent to look towards him the guy look like he could be a private investigator from the 1920's Leon watches as he places his pinstriped fedora on the table next to the entrance.

" Probably because we finally got the big guys attention." A soft voice responded sarcastically from behind everyone. 

Both Chris and Leon looks towards the small frighten group as the split revealing a short girl with green eyes and long strawberry blond hair that look a soft pink color braided into a long side ponytail that was hanging over her shoulder.

" After all, I did hack into the government's system to tell our story," she added while walking towards the two with her arms crossed.

" I'm guessing that you're Lotus," Leon said while narrowing his brown eyes towards her.

"The one and only,"

"Skylar that's dangerous." The raven-haired man hissed as he crosses his arms while glaring towards her only to earn a small glare back from Skylar.

" It was the only way to get their attention Mick and Sam was with me," she responded while placing a hand on her hip.

"Of course it was Sam,"

" Hey! It was Skylar's idea and she's right we needed to get their attention somehow!"

" That doesn't mean to put her in danger!"

" Will you two please....:"

"....Wait, Skylar? As in the Skylar from the story?" Redfield asked interrupting their argument.

Only to have the short girl look up at him with a sly smirk.

" Glad you had notice yes I'm Skylar Smith. The little girl who had escaped with her mother."

" And you're living in this town without being caught how?" the dirty blond haired agent ask as he raises an eyebrow.

" Well, Mom took me away at a young age so dad doesn't really know what I look like at now that I'm older so now I'm living under a different identity. And since Skylar is a pretty popular name, "

" He doesn't suspect you being his daughter," Leon added in slight amusement.

" Bingo, So I've been living here as Mick's second niece Skylar Robinson who had moved into town. And is still waiting for her older brother and husband to arrive since they had to stay behind to finish up the last weeks of their jobs. We all had decided to move here after uncle Mick's wife had died since we were worried that he would get lonely because he had also lost his son before his wife's death, As for the cult they let us chose to join or not but they aggressively push to where some of the town would just gave in and join. That's who is at the church right now."

" And the ones who didn't are all here."

"...Yea' during their little meeting and rituals we have our own meetings finding a way to stay strong and to get help before we all give in to their aggressive persuasion. " Mick responded with a small shrug.

" And Mrs.Smith?" 

" They found her and then he used her an example of what would happen to those who disobeyed him. He killed er' and said we can live peacefully if we decided not to join his cult. Only if we don't try to stop him if we do we're nothing but a target. That was when most of the town joined thinking after that there wasn't a way to stop him and that the government wasn't going to help since they ignore our pleads. As for the rest of us, we had decided to hide Sky until she was older." Sam responded while lighting a cigarette.

As both Leon and Chris look at eachother and nodded.

" So what's the plan?" Kennedy asked now leaning against a wall with his arms crossed while looking towards the short girl who seems to be some how the only one catching his attention during this whole conversation.

" Well first we'll have to give you two a fake identity so tell me. How do you feel about playing the role of an older brother and a husband?" Skylar asked with a sly smirk.


End file.
